The present invention generally relates to electronic components. More specifically, the invention relates to storing and/or mounting of electronic components, such as data storage devices, by using pedestal stands.
Electronic components are formed in a wide range of shapes and sizes and are adapted to be stored in a variety of orientations. By way of example, data storage devices, e.g., disk drives, can be rack mounted and/or desk-top mounted. Regardless of the particular mounting orientation, such a data storage device typically is mounted to a chassis that is used to secure the data storage device. In order to enhance secure mounting, chassises can be mounted to other structures, e.g., walls. The use of a chassis also enables convenient interconnection of various components, e.g., transmission media, to a data storage device.
Much like the components that are mounted by chassises, chassises too are formed in a wide range of shapes and sizes and are adapted to be mounted in a variety of orientations. For instance, some chassises may only be adapted for desk-top use, which generally includes placing the chassis in a substantially horizontal orientation. In such a chassis, pads or feet may be provided on a side surface of the chassis upon which the chassis is to rest. As is known, however, a chassis arrange in a desk-top orientation tends to use a relatively large amount of space and, therefore, tends to be disfavored.
In order to alleviate some of the shortcomings associated with a desk-top orientation of a chassis, some users have attempted to place a chassis on its end. Although this produces the desired result of decreasing the foot print of the chassis and, thus, saves space, other problems can be created. For example, since chassises can be rather tall and narrow when placed on end, such a chassis may not provide a stable platform. In particular, the chassis may tend to tip over, potentially resulting in damage of components mounted to the chassis. For those chassises that incorporate rotating or, otherwise, moving components, e.g., disk drives, the chassises may tend to become unstable during component operation.
Based on the foregoing, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved systems, methods and/or devices that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention relates to storing and/or mounting electronic components. In this regard, a representative embodiment of a system for mounting an electronic component includes a pedestal stand with two substantially wedge-shaped pedestal base components. The pedestal base components are securable to each other so as to define a chassis-receiving channel. Each of the pedestal base components also define an upper support surface for engaging an end of a chassis as well as an inner sidewall for engaging a side of the chassis. Preferably, each of the upper support surfaces is arranged substantially perpendicular to a corresponding one of the inner sidewalls.
The upper support surfaces and inner sidewalls also can be adapted to move relative to each other so that a chassis, which is inserted within the chassis-receiving channel and engages the upper support surfaces, causes the inner sidewalls to incline inwardly toward each other. In this manner, an inwardly-directed clamping force of the inner sidewalls upon the chassis can be provided and/or increased.
Another embodiment of a system for mounting an electronic component includes a pedestal stand that incorporates a first pedestal base component and a second pedestal base component. The first pedestal base component includes a first upper mating member, a first lower mating member and a first support member, and the second pedestal base component includes a second upper mating member, a second lower mating member and a second support member. The first upper mating member is adapted to overlie and mate with the second lower mating member, and the second upper mating member is adapted to overlie and mate with the first lower mating member. So adapted, when the respective upper mating members are mated with corresponding lower mating members, the first support member is spaced from the second support member to form a channel therebetween. Preferably, this channel is sized and shaped for receiving at least one chassis.
Another embodiment of a system for mounting an electronic component includes a pedestal stand and a chassis. The pedestal stand includes a first pedestal base component and a second pedestal base component, which together define a chassis-receiving channel. The chassis is sized and shaped for being received within the chassis-receiving channel and includes first and second sidewalls and an endwall. The first and second sidewalls are spaced from each other to define an interior for mounting an electronic component.
The first pedestal base component includes a first upper mating member, a first lower mating member and a first support member, and the second pedestal base component includes a second upper mating member, a second lower mating member and a second support member. The first upper mating member is adapted to overlie and mate with the second lower mating member, and the second upper mating member is adapted to overlie and mate with the first lower mating member. Once so mated, the first support member is spaced from the second support member to form the chassis-receiving channel therebetween.